Afraid of falling
by Candybree
Summary: Ianto's sudden fear of falling sparks questions from his sister and leads to a conversation with Jack.


A/N: Thank you to queenfluffernutter for putting up with me and for giving me the idea, however unintentional it may have been.

Warning: One swear.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again Ianto. It feels like it's been forever." Isolde said reaching up for the next handhold.

"Busy with work." Ianto mumbled, trying to ignore the fact he was scaling a wall of rocks.

"Are you alright?" Isolde asked, seeing her brother tremble and hesitate before each movement. "You don't look too great."

"I'm just afraid of falling."

"Well that's new, you have never been afraid of falling before." Isolde waited for Ianto to catch up with her before she continued to move upwards. "Besides, there's a cute boy on the ground with safety ropes. He'll catch you if you fall."

"You're married you know." Ianto said with a laugh.

"Married but not dead. I can still look." Isolde grinned and winked at her brother. "But what has suddenly gotten you so scared of falling?"

"Nothing. It just happened." Ianto told her.

"Ianto Alexander Jones don't you dare pull that 'nothing' crap with me. I know there is something wrong and you are going to tell me!"

Ianto looked at his sister and sighed in defeat. He stayed silent and continued climbing, getting his thoughts in order before he started to speak.

"I met this guy and he is amazing." Ianto stated, not looking at his sister.

"And?" She asked. When Ianto didn't say anything she asked more direct questions. "Where and when did you meet?"

"We met through work about two years ago and have been...going out I guess, for just over a year. Though he left for a while a couple of months ago." Ianto said quickly.

"And how does that make you afraid of falling exactly?" Isolde asked softly.

"He is amazing and I have fallen in love with him. At the beginning I didn't know how I was going to land and it was scary Izzy. I had no control and it scared the shit out of me. Now the idea of any sort of falling freaks me out."

"Do you know where you are going to land with this guy now?" Isolde gasped as her foot slipped and she started sliding down the wall. Ianto's breath hitched and he felt his heart stop as he watched his sister start to fall. Her feet scrambled against the wall until one finally caught hold and she pulled herself back up panting. "I'm fine. Now answer my question."

"I know I love him, but I also know he can't feel the same way about me. So no, I have no idea where or when I am going to land"

"Why can't he love you too?"

"It's complicated" Ianto refused to look at Isolde and she knew from his tone of voice that he wouldn't say anything more on the subject no matter what she said.

"Well, have you told him how you feel at least?"

"No." Ianto murmured. "I'm afraid that if I do tell him he'll break it off. And I would rather have him and not tell him how I feel than lose him because I did."

They had reached the top of the wall and Ianto started getting ready to propel down.

"Well maybe you should try telling him that and how you feel. He may surprise you." Isolde grabbed Ianto's arm and forced him to stay on the wall. "He is probably just as afraid to tell you how he feels Ianto. If there is one thing men are crap at, it is saying how they feel."

With that Isolde pushed away from the wall and let herself get lowered to the ground. Ianto followed, trusting the cute boy to keep him safe.

"As fun as this has been Yan, I have to get home to Felix before the twins drive him insane."

"Thanks Izzy. I needed this more than you know." Ianto said, hugging his sister tightly.

"Just remember what I said please Yan. And come see us more often. The twins barely know who their uncle is."

"I'll do my best to be around more, but work just doesn't allow a lot of free time. But I will talk to him today. I promise. Stay safe Izzy and say hi to Felix for me."

"Ianto, we live in Cardiff. Nothing ever happens in Cardiff." Isolde said laughing. "But I was wondering, do you think you would be willing to babysit for a day sometime? So Felix and I could have a grown-up night together? You would be my favourite brother if you would."

"Izzy I'm your only brother so that automatically makes me your favourite, but I would be happy to babysit my little niece and nephew for a day. If I can get the time off work of course. I'll talk to you soon I promise."

* * *

Ianto opened the door to his flat to reveal Jack dressed in his usual slacks, blue shirt, bracers and greatcoat.

"Did you have a good time with your sister today?" Jack asked, handing Ianto his coat while the toed off his boots.

"Yes thank you." Ianto said carefully.

They stood in the front hall in an awkward silence until Ianto led them into the lounge to sit on the couch.

Jack tried desperately not to fidget nervously. Ianto had called him two hours ago telling him to come to his flat when he was done working because they needed to talk. Jack knew that Ianto was unsure of what exactly their relationship was but the way he had sounded on the phone made Jack think that Ianto was going to leave him and that was something he couldn't live with. Not if it could be prevented by just telling Ianto how he really felt.

"So you wanted to talk." Jack said carefully.

"Yeah. You see while I was with my sister we got to talking and she made me realize something. Something very important that we have to discuss."

Ianto paused and turned to look at Jack.

"Ianto there's..."

"Jack I l..."

Both men started and stopped talking at the same time.

"You go first." Ianto said quickly.

"Okay. Well, um...you should know that I'm not very good at this. You figure with the amount of time I've been around I would be better but I guess I mostly keep to myself. I don't usually let myself get into a relationship which I guess is why this is so hard to say." Jack paused and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He opened his eyed and grabbed Ianto's hands before he continued. "Ianto, I really care about you. Not as a boss or as a friend but as a lover. And I can't stand the thought of not being with you for as long as possible. Of course I will respect any decision you make, it's not fair to force myself on you, but I can't let you make any big decisions, and I can't let you leave me without telling you that I want to spend the rest of your life with you. I love you Ianto."

Ianto stared at Jack dumfounded. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Jack had just told him that he loved him. No, it couldn't be true. How could such an amazing manlike Jack love such an ordinary man like him? He must have heard wrong.

"What?" Ianto managed to croak.

"Jones, Ianto Jones, I love you."

Jack stared at Ianto, encouraged by the fact Ianto wasn't pulling away or laughing at him, but a little worried that Ianto hadn't said anything yet.

"So you had something you wanted to say?" Jack said tentatively.

"You thought I was going to leave you?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded and looked away from Ianto, stealing himself for rejection.

"In my experience 'we need to talk' has never been a good phrase to hear." Jack said.

Ianto laughed and pulled Jack into a hug, rubbing his back gently.

"I promise Jack that this conversation was never about leaving you. I never want to leave you Jack." Ianto held Jack tighter and pressed a kiss into his hair. "I was actually afraid you would leave me after this conversation, but after your confession I can see that that isn't going to happen." Ianto pulled away from Jack slightly so he could look into the older man's eyes. "I love you too Jack Harkness and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Jack smiled, a soft, gently smile that Ianto had rarely seen, and it lit his face with happiness. His hands cupped Ianto's face and he placed a gently, loving kiss against the young man's lips.

"What do you say we take this to the bedroom?" Ianto whispered against Jack's lips.

Jack nodded his agreement and they moved there together, continuously touching and caressing like it was their first time.

* * *

Ianto woke to find Jack staring at him while he traced patterns on his stomach. Ianto closed his eyes and sighed happily, concentrated on the feel of Jack's finger on his skin. His eyes snapped open and he gasped when he realized that Jack was writing words on his skin and those were 'Jack Loves Ianto'.

"Good morning gorgeous." Jack murmured kissing Ianto's lips lightly.

"Good morning." Ianto replied smiling. "Want to go take a shower?"

"With you?" Ianto nodded. "God yes!"


End file.
